Escondiéndose en Nueva York
by asof
Summary: Cuando las últimas palabras de su padre son: "huye", Isabella Bernadett de Parisinia queda más confundida que el tener que ser reina en poco tiempo. Cuando las palabras de su mejor amigo son: "una reina estará con nosotros por una temporada", Edward no quería saber nada más que sus propios problemas. SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO!
1. Introducción

ACLAIMER: Esta historia ha sido previamente escrita, por lo que todos los personajes serán totalmente invención mía. Yo solo tomo prestado los nombres de la famosa novela.

* * *

Escondiéndose en Nueva York:

Cuando las últimas palabras de su padre son: "huye", Isabella Bernadett de Parisinia queda más confundida que el tener que ser reina en poco tiempo. En el palacio ha habido un tiroteo y lo único que desea es que su padre hubiera tenido más tiempo para explicarlo, por lo que piensa que ir a Colombia, es el mejor plan que se le puede ocurrir.

Cuando las palabras de su mejor amigo, Mario, son: "una reina estará con nosotros por una temporada", Edward no creía que la hipnotizante pelirroja que había conocido en ese Starbucks serían la misma persona. Por lo que cuando Mario se la presentó, todo lo fantástica que esa niña mimada tenía era nada a comparación de sus propios problemas.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya interesado esta historia. No soy nueva escribiendo, pero soy nueva publicando, por lo que les agradecería mucho que me dejaran lo que piensan. Al rato publicaré el primer capítulo para que se den una idea de cómo será la historia.

Saludos, asof.


	2. Capítulo 1

ACLAIMER: Esta historia ha sido previamente escrita, por lo que todos los personajes serán totalmente invención mía. Yo solo tomo prestado los nombres de la famosa novela.

* * *

La orquesta se escuchaba en todo el salón de baile. Las risas sinceras y los tacones resonando eran un sonido alegre, el cuál animaban aún más a la gente a unirse a bailar y gozar de aquella celebración.

Isabella sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, demasiado, alado del Duque de Frende. Su áspera voz y su aspecto dominante le fascinaban, y ella sabía que lo volvía loco a él. Ya sea por su rarísimo cabello negro azabache, tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura o por su sentido del humor. Isabella lo tenía para ella, y a sus veintiún años, sabía que debería de escoger esposo pronto, y más con su padre enfermo. No quería todavía el matrimonio para ella, esperaba que su padre decidiera que no lo necesitaba tan joven.

–Me parece que el baile ha acabado, princesa– el duque le dijo tranquilo, su mirada perforándola animadamente.

–Mi señor– su voz neutral y llena de respeto insincero, salió a relucir –, pero me ha prometido mínimo tres bailes consecutivos. No podemos irnos apenas empezar el tercero, ¿acaso un caballero le romperá su palabra a la princesa de las Islas Parisinias?

–Su alteza– hizo una reverencia, para luego tomarle la mano con delicadeza y dejarle un beso en el dorso –, me alegra tanto que estemos en el siglo veintiuno.

La carcajada de Isabella retumbó por las cuatro grandes paredes del salón. Rolando, lo pudo disimular un poco más, pero la agarró de la mano y la dirigió fuera de la vista gorda de todos.

–Isabella, espero que hayas considerado mi propuesta– agarró el mechón de cabello que le colgaba en la mejilla y lo enredó en sus dedos. –Me ha tenido impaciente.

La grande mano de Rolando se colocó detrás de su cuello para jalarla en un beso. Ella cedió gustosa.

–Y has esperado gustoso– suspiró alejándose un milímetro de él –. Tu culpa por seguir esperando el sí, mi señor.

Esta vez fue el turno de Isabella de unir sus labios con los del duque.

–¡Isabella Bernadett! – su madre gritó cuando los vio. Ambos se separaron lo demasiado para girar la cabeza y reír al ver la cara horrorizada de la reina –¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Madre, si no puedes ponerle palabras a lo que estábamos haciendo, entonces…

–Isabella Bernadett, deja de intentar ser payaso y regresa a tu celebración. Es hora del discurso.

–Su majestad, con su permiso me retiro– hizo una noble reverencia, y luego se giró a Isabella para besarle la mejilla –, te encontraré para el tercer baile, su alteza.

Y desapareció lo más rápido posible.

–Deberías de decirle que sí, cariño, con la salud de tu padre…

Mientras caminaban hacia la planta de arriba, donde diría el discurso, su madre le tomaba de la mano, tratándola de consolar.

–Él sabe que me casaré con él, madre – sonrió tranquila –. Simplemente siento que si le digo el sí, estaré dando por hecho la muerta de padre y todavía no…

–¡Hay, hija! – sollozó la reina. – Yo tampoco quiero que se valla, y menos dejándote a ti a cargo de todo el reino.

–¡También es eso! – Dijo una octava más alta, deteniendo su paseo. –Madre, tu has sido reina por veintitrés años, todavía lo podrás hacer unos diez más, si quieres quince. No estoy preparada para ser reina…

–Sabes que lo haría– susurró triste –, pero son las reglas de tu reino dictan que solo sangre real gobernará. Yo estoy muy lejos de ello, Isabella Bernadett.

–Lo sé, pero quizá hagan una excepción– dice son esperanza, esa la cual brilla en sus ojos –. Solo hay que decirle a padre…

–No soy ni siquiera de este país, hija, soy solo la mujer a la que tu padre amó y nombró esposa.

– El pueblo te ama, mamá. Lo consultaré con padre, mañana por la mañana.

La reina Lucía asintió, no porque estaba de acuerdo con lo que su pequeña decía, sino porque no quería seguir batallando con hacerla entender, menos en su cumpleaños.

La música paró y las trompetas sonaron, esa melodía específicamente compuesta para dar un discurso. Isabella miró su reflejo en el espejo colocado a un lado de las puertas del balcón del salón de fiesta y se analizó.

Su cabello negro estaba recogido atrás de su cabeza con solo pocos mechones enchinados entornando su cara. Su maquillaje estaba discreto, sus labios de un pálido salmón mientras que sus ojos cafés estaban enmarcados con largas pestañas.

–Espero que sepa improvisar, madre.

Para cuando la reina iba a protestar, Isabella ya se encontraba ordenando a los guardias a que abrieran la puerta. Avanzó hasta colocar sus manos suavemente en la barandilla y su madre se quedó tres pasos detrás de ella.

El salón entero se quedó en silencio haciendo la misma reverencia. Isabella miró de un lado a otro mirando a la nobleza entera y algunos paisanos ricos afortunados de estar ahí.

A lo lejos del salón, casi en las puertas de salida, visualizó al Duque de Frende, hablando a susurros con el Gran Duque de Frende. Se sintió nerviosa por Rolando, ella sabía que su tío le ponía las puntas arriba y solo mirarlos casi discutiendo en su cumpleaños, sabía que no era nada bueno.

Su madre carraspeó en lo más bajo de los susurros y Isabella se recordó que tenía que dar un discurso a su pueblos. Miró las cámaras de video de algunos canales de noticias y algunos periodistas tomando fotos a todo el evento. A la princesa le fascinaba la atención, no se cansaba de ella.

Sonrío cordialmente y se presentó:

–Isabella Bernadett de Parisinias, princesa de las Islas Parisinias– odiaba aquel protocolo, anunciarse cada vez que iba a hablar en público, como si nadie la conociera. A veces el protocolo apestaba, y esperaba poder convencer a los ministros para cambiarlo cuando fuera reina.

Aguardó un minuto más para seguir con su preparado discurso. Respiró hondo y se enderezó.

–Hoy Islas de Parisinias cumple veintiún años de tener a su primera princesa con sangre latinoamericana. Orgullosamente porto la sangre Colombiana de mi madre junto con la sangre Parisinia de mi padre. Aunque me alegra aún más ser su princesa, reinado–. Volteó a ver a su madre sobre su hombre, la cual solo tenía una mirada neutral en su rostro –. Les agradezco su asistencia de corazón, este intermedio es solo para platicarles de la nueva organización que estaremos apoyando como pueblo. Con la donación de cada uno de ustedes podremos ayudar a niños enfermos, heridos y abandonas, a encontrar una familia. Por lo que les pido un poco de corazón y se apiaden de estos pobres inocentes. Con el dinero juntado se espera hacer las operaciones necesarias o los tratamientos de cada niño y, esperamos, para encontrarles una familia. Con su donación podíamos hacer una gran cambio, y si no se apiadaron de estas inocentes criaturas, un buen regalo de cumpleaños no me haría nada mal.

El salón entero soltó una carcajada, y Isabella tomó esa clave como su momento de fuga del balcón y devuelta a la fiesta.

–Eso no fue lo que teníamos en mente, su alteza– el señor Deutón, un ministro importante de la corte le dijo.

–He dejado el mensaje, Deutón, es lo que tenían en mente.

Con su sonrisilla socarrona volvió a perderse entre la gente.

–¡Isabella Bernadett! – le dijeron desde atrás, ella no tuvo que voltear para saber que se trataba de su prima Olive.

Sin detenerse le dio un gran abrazo y ambas chillaron como niñas pequeñas.

–Hace milenios que no te veo, Olive. ¿Los estudios son demasiados fuertes para visitar a tu prima preferida?

–O tus obligaciones de princesa son demasiado altas para visitarme.

Ambas rieron y se dirigieron a la pista para bailar un poco.

Disfrutó lo que pudo de la fiesta, casi no tenía amigas y las pocas que tenía eran las princesas de alrededor del mundo u otro rango parecido. Ella siempre deseó poder asistir al colegio, inclusive se inscribió a la universidad, pero el protocolo de las Islas Parisinias dictaba que deberían de ser educadas en casa.

–Su alteza– escuchó la voz de Rolando en su oreja, ella se rió y se volteó para colocarle las manos en sus hombros –, la he estado buscando. Creo que todavía me debes ese tercer baile.

–Duque de Frende, pensé que nunca lo recordaría.

* * *

–Padre, ¿cómo te has sentido?

Era el día siguiente de su cumpleaños y quería estar con su padre a solas.

El rey estaba mejor de lo que lo había visto últimamente y Isabella estaba feliz por lo mismo. Tomó su mano entre las de ella y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

–Isa, mi niña. Espero que tu cumpleaños haya estado fenomenal.

–Solo me faltaste tu, papá– el rey sonrió y se intentó sentar, a lo que Isabella se quejó un poco, cuando lo vio sonrojado por el esfuerzo y bien sentado se tranquilizó más y le dio confianza para seguir con la pregunta que había estado formulando su mente todo el día.

–Estoy contigo, mi niña. Ahora, cuéntame – tosió un poco a lo que Isabella le alcanzó un vaso con agua. –¿Cómo van los planes de boda con el Duque de Frende?

–No hay ninguno… – titubeó. –Padre…

–¿Te acuerdas cuando tenías siete años y fuimos por primera vez a Colombia a visitar a la familia de tu madre? Eras la princesita más hermosa que había pisado el continente Americano, toda su familia te adoró de inmediato. Toda la prensa se volvió loca con el hecho de que una paisana era de la realeza y que ya tenían una heredera Colombiana. Te encantaba tanta atención que no había duda de que serías una princesa fabulosa.

–¿A qué quieres llegar, padre? – preguntó con cautela, sonriendo un poco recordando el único país que había visitado en América.

–Solo que recuerdes que siempre tienes más de una opción, Isabella Bernadett.

–De eso quiero hablarte, padre.

Se levantó de su lugar, dándole la espalda. Tan absorta pensando cómo le diría la noticia a su padre, que no vio como le estaba faltando el oxígeno. Cuando se volteó, las palabras salieron de su boca:

–Quiero que firmes que madre seguirá gobernando, yo no… ¡Papá!

Asustada por la cara morada del rey, salió corriendo gritando por ayuda.

Regresó al cuarto llorando tomando la mano de su papa, rogándole que no se fuera todaví rey al alcanzar el aire, pudo decir único que hacía falta, lo más importante:

–Huye, mi niña– la princesa volvió a soltar un sollozo –. Escóndete.

* * *

Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de la historia. Espero que enserio les llamé la atención.

Háganme saber si les interesa, porfavor! 

Tengan un bonito día!


	3. Capítulo 2

Segundo capítulo, disfruten.

* * *

Las Islas Parisinias estaban de luto por la muerte de su rey hace menos de una semana. Las fiestas alegres se habían callado y las visitas al palacio ya no eran bienvenidas.

Con la tristeza y la fidelidad a su reino, las doncellas estaban preparando la coronación de Isabella para el siguiente fin de semana, aunque ella no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Sacó su celular de su pantalón de mezclilla y marcó el número de Rolando, por enésima vez aquellos días. Lo extrañaba y necesitaba que alguien la consolara, y no estaba ahí su novio. ¡Qué ironía! Cuando más lo necesitaba…

Isabella apenas había salido de su cuarto, no sabía si era porque todavía no acababa de asimilar que ahora se convertiría en reina de las Islas Parisinias o por las últimas palabras que había oído del rey.

Huir, ¿a dónde? Y la mejor preguntar, ¿por qué? Qué sabía el rey que ella no, por muy enfermo que hubiera estado su padre, no pudo controlar el temor en su voz al decirle aquellas palabras… _Huye, mi niña. Escóndete. _

¿De quién?

Tenía tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Y con nadie con quién hablar porque inclusive su madre misma la ignoraba.

Justo cuando iba a ir a buscar a su madre para aclararle sus dudas, su doncella entró corriendo cerrando la puerta. Estaba agitada, lo podía ver Isabella y eso la hizo retroceder su plan un poco.

–Alteza, tiene que irse – empezó a sacar una pequeña bolsa donde puso, en general, dinero y cosas de valor –. Tengo entendido que su padre le dio las instrucciones. No confíe en nadie, su alteza.

Se escuchó un pequeño disparo.

La princesa gritó horrorizada, mas se tapó la boca asustada. La doncella le tomó por la mano, cosa que en el protocolo no podía hacerse, pero eso a Isabella no le importó hoy y se dejó guiar en una puerta, que jamás había conocido, detrás de su tocador.

La doncella la cerró detrás de ella y Isabella, atontada, siguió su camino.

Huye, se decía a sí misma. ¿De qué?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, intentó buscar su celular para llamarle a Rolando, le habían dicho que no confiara en nadie, pero si tenía que escapar y ocultarse, confiar en alguien es lo que necesitaba… Necesitaba saber si Rolando estaba bien.

Caminó por una hora sin saber en serio en dónde se encontraba, cuando vio la luz del día, era casi el anochecer. Por lo que podía pasar desapercibida en la noche.

Colombia, le llegó el pensamiento de la nada.

Tenía que huir a Colombia.

Había llorado por desesperación y preocupación hacia su madre, no había sabido nada de ella. Estaba preocupada por esta giro de ciento ochenta grados a su perfecta vida, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de alborote.

Cuando la luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, ya no se escuchaba nada. Por lo que decidió seguir caminando hacia el aeroplano del palacio que se encontraba, si contaba bien, a casi tres kilómetros de los edificios importantes.

Después de media hora, estaba cansada y jadeaba por aire, no tenía tanta condición, mucho menos corriendo, pero la desesperación era intolerable.

Llegó a la cabina y se topó con un aeroplano y con todas las luces apagadas, se maldijo por no tener haber ocuparse de eso antes de correr a la pista del palacio.

¡Claro que nadie se iba a encontrar ahí!

No si habían escuchado los tiros…

–Alteza, ha llegado. Rápido, suba, tendremos que ser lo más rápidos posible.

La doncella de su madre se encontraba saliendo, con pistola en mano, del aeroplano. Gritó algo dentro y el avión empezó a sonar, por lo que Isabella se apuró en subirse y sentirse cómoda en el transporte.

Poco después se sentía un poco más tranquila por su vida rodeada del oscuro cielo.

–¿A dónde iré? – murmuró intentando contener las lágrimas. Había dejado atrás a tu madre… Sin saber que había sido de ella. –¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¡Exijo que me digan algo!

Nunca le levantaba la voz a los empleados del palacio, pero hoy era un día de mierda por lo que se dio el lujo.

–¿Por qué tienes una pistola, Lilia? – Susurró con más tranquilidad cuando nadie le contestó.

Y por nadie se refería a las dos personas que estaban en aquel pequeño avión, el piloto y la doncella.

–Tu madre me ha dado órdenes de mantenerte lo más lejos posible del país, su alteza. No me ha dado motivos, pero yo solo cumplo órdenes. Me ha dicho que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, por lo que quedarnos en Europa, donde casi todo mundo conoce a la nobleza, será una pérdida de terreno. Primero tenemos que cambiar su aspecto, todo mundo ama a la princesa que tiene sangre latina en sus venas.

–¿Cambiar mi aspecto? ¿Irme de _mi_ propio reino?

Nadie contestó y Isabella tuvo que mirar por la ventana para no tener un horrible ataque de pánico en las alturas, la doncella le ofreció un café a lo que ella aceptó gustosa, aunque todavía recelosa por el hecho de que solamente le hubiera provocado más dudas.

–Por favor, Lilia– murmuró después de darle un trago al café. –¿Iremos a Colombia? Mi padre dijo algo de eso antes de morir…

Después de una larga mirada que le dirigió la doncella, esta suspiro y se apiado de ella.

–Iremos con la hermana de su madre, pero no vive más en Colombia, y aunque hubiera vivido allá, con toda la guerra del narcotráfico, si se enterarán de quien eras, pondríamos en riesgo lo que tratamos de hacer: ocultarte. No te puedo decir a donde vamos, simplemente que aterrizando de este aeroplano, iremos a la primera estética que encontremos y tomaremos un vuelo turístico.

–¿Estética? – casi lloró y agarró su cabello con las manos.

–No será la mayor distracción, pero servirá– Lilia asintió y la miró de abajo hacia arriba. Observó su vestido de marca que le habían regalado para que lo patrocinara. 'También tendré que comprarle ropa', pensó Lilia.

–Ahora su alteza, ha de faltar poco para aterrizar, por lo que le pido que sea lo más discreta posible. No sabemos quien puede estarnos siguiendo.

–¿Siguiendo?

Lilia solo la observó por un segundo para después tomar su lugar de copiloto, pero antes de abrocharse se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió:

–Y, su alteza, le tendré que empezar a llamar Bella.

* * *

Llegaron a Ámsterdam, según Lilia, el lugar menos sospechosos de todos. Isabella no sabía qué era exactamente Lilia, pero estaba segura que no era una simple doncella del palacio real. Ya habían comprado un vuelo directo para Nueva York, el cual, lamentablemente, salía al medio día del siguiente día, por lo que se quedarían a pasar la noche con precaución. A Lilia casi no le importaba, sabía que no habían sido seguidas hasta Ámsterdam.

Dando a relucir sus palabras, Lilia le acordó a Isabella que tenían que ir a cualquier estética a cambiarla radicalmente, por lo que se dirigieron a la primera que vieron después de haber comido.

Cuando entraron, la persona que la iba a atender empezó a hablar en holandés, y mientras que Isabella Bernadett sabía varios idiomas, el holandés no estaba en su lista por lo que lo tuvo que parar.

–Quiere un cambio radical, Ron– le dijo Lilia una vez que se presentaron.

La doncella se quedó sentada en un sillón mientras Ron hacía su magia en Isabella. Cuando escuchó el nombre de la princesa, subió la mirada hacia el televisor para verificar lo que estaban diciendo de las Islas Parisinias.

"_Un tiroteo en el palacio, se piensa que la princesa ha sido secuestrada. Ha ocurrido hoy a las dieciséis horas aproximadamente. Tampoco hay rastro de la Reina Lucía, solo un poco de su sangre. Estos detectives trabajan rápido y son eficaces" _Decían en el noticiero. Ron había dejado de hacer su trabajo para mirar la tele porque Isabella había también volteado, trató de ocultar sus lagrimas y miró a Lilia quien solo sacudió lentamente su cabeza.

Dos horas mas tarde, nadie quien no conociera realmente a la princesa la reconocería. Su cabello largo, hecho de puros rulos y negro como el carbón, había desaparecido. Ahora era un color rubio rojizo que lo hacía parecer natural (porque también le había aclarado las cejas levemente) y estaba cortado justo encima del hombro con suaves ondas.

Su cabellera, lo que la princesa consideraba su personalidad, había desaparecido. Y había llorado por todos los sentimientos encontrados después de abandonar la estética.

Rápidamente, cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaban esperando en el aeropuerto para tomar el avión para escapar de cualquier cosa que era lo feo del reino ahora mismo.

No tenía nada que hacer, la verdad nunca le habían interesado los libros y las revistan siempre le habían parecido bobas por las tonterías que vendían. No tenía ni su celular para mantenerse entretenida, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta.

–No se valla lejos, alteza– susurró Lilia a lo bajo para que nadie la escuchara. La princesa rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Se entretuvo un rato en la tienda de bolsos y cuando decidió que iba a comprar uno, descubrió que su tarjeta la habían cortado. La dependienta, como superior que se sentía, hizo una sonrisa mimada que le daba a entender que sabía que no podría comprar nada de ahí.

¡Ja¡ Se rió en su mente, _si tan solo supiera quien soy_, pensó rodándole los ojos y dirigiéndose directo a Lilia.

–¡Han cortado mi tarjeta, Lilia!

–Lo sé– le contestó sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada del libro.

–¿Soy pobre? – El pánico en su voz sonaba tan aterrador que Lilia no pudo evitar reír por su estupidez.

–Alteza– dijo lo más bajo, y rudo, posible –, ya no trabajo para usted, sino con usted. Mi título de doncella ha pasado a la historia y si quiere sobrevivir mas le vale seguir mis órdenes. No use sus tarjetas, las he cortado para que no nos rastreen.

–Entonces, solamente no tengo dinero– rodó los ojos. –¿Cómo piensas que sobreviviremos?

–Bella, he sacado lo suficiente para sobrevivir, si no te tomas tus caprichos claro.

Rugió al escuchar su estúpido apodo. No le gustaba lo informal y sencillo que sonaba.

–Lilia, estaré en Nueva York. No puedes pedirme que no compre nada– la sonrisa de suficiencia en la princesa y la mirada en blanco de Lilia eran la combinación perfecta para pasar desapercibidas como dos amigas adolescentes viajando por el mundo.

–Cuando sea un poco más seguro, intentare sacar más dinero. Hasta ahora, nada de compras. ¡Ah¡ Y se me olvidaba – rebuscó en su bolso algo para luego entregárselo a Isabella. –Esta es tu nueva identidad, no la pierdas por nada.

Miró el pasaporte de nacionalidad Francesa, decía que su nombre era Irina Morgue de veinte años. Sorprendentemente ya tenía una foto de ella con el cabello rojo. Volvió a mirar a su compañera y por milésima vez de pregunto si pertenecía a algún grupo de detectives secretos o algo por el estilo.

–¿Veinte años, enserio? – criticó medio jugando. –No soy legal todavía en los Estados Unidos, Lilia.

–Deja de quejarte y agarra tus cosas –Lilia le sonrió irónicamente e hizo lo que dijo–, acaban de anunciar que nuestro vuelo debemos de empezar a abordar.

* * *

Espero que les este gustando la trama, hagánmelo saber :).

Saludos,


	4. Capítulo 3

Disfruten:

* * *

–Tengo más dinero del que te puedes imaginar, y aún así he estado nueve horas sentada en un mísero lugar, Lilia– refunfuñó Isabella, quien seguía sentada en el asiento esperando que todas las personas se bajaran para tener, por lo menos, un poco más de espacio.

–Deja de quejarte, Bella– resonó, cansada por su actitud, Lilia. –Esta bien, entiendo que seas la princesa, casi reina, de tu país – murmuró bajo su aliento, esperando que nadie la escuchara –, pero aquí, posiblemente nadie te conoce. Por lo que, _por favor_, intenta ser menos chiflada.

Isabella fulminó con la mirada a su acompañante, posiblemente tuviera razón, pero no quería rendirse. Durante todo el vuelo no le había preguntado nada acerca de la situación, dado que estaban en un minúsculo lugar y gente podría escuchar, pero no podía tratar de comportarse sin saber qué era lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

Sin saber cómo se encontraba su madre.

Lilia le dio una maleta de mano y salieron a trompicones lamentables dado el espacio del avión. Isabella estaba echa una furia y sentía que no se había bañado en eras, por lo que estabas de malas también por sus aspectos. Mientras bajaban las escaleras del avión, revisó a los lados para ver si no habría paparazis urgiéndola a posar para una foto, no estaba presentable.

–Nadie te esta esperando, Bella– murmuró Lilia cansada notando su preocupación –. Nadie sabe quien eres aquí…

–Todo el mundo conoce a las princesas de Europa, Lilia– sonrió ella frívola.

–De los países más importantes, por supuesto.

–¡Oh, cállate! – Le rodó los ojos y siguió caminando esperando que alguien se ofreciera a llevar su maleta, como estaba acostumbrada.

Nadie lo hizo.

–Lilia, ser normal cansa.

Lilia solo la ignoró, ya harta.

Media hora después estaban esperando que algún taxi se acercara a ellas para que las llevara a la dirección, la cual Lilia no había comentado, y Isabella no sabía qué era.

_Deberá de ser un hotel_, pensó, _estaría genial si estuviera en mero Times Square. _

–Bien, Bella– empezó a decir cuando el taxi se les acercó –, la dirección es 8th Park Slope, 234 – la dijo para que la memorizara. Isabella empezó a tener pánico por lo empezó a repetir el ocho con doscientos treinta y cuatro. –¡En Brooklyn, Bella!

–¿Porqué no vendrás conmigo? ¿Es también algo de seguridad? – Lilia solo le cerró la puerta y le dio un fajo de dólares enrollados –¿Lilia?

–Estarás más segura sin mi, alteza– le susurró, pero era demasiado tarde, el taxista ya había arrancado.

–Maldición, Lilia– murmuró en voz alta, un poco asqueada con el olor del taxi.

–Tranquila, chamal. La llevaré seguro, ¿a dónde te diriges? – El taxista dijo simpático. Isabella lo volteó a ver con una expresión de sorpresa por la falta de formalismo en lo que se estaba refiriendo a la princesa. Rodó los ojos y trató de no oler aquel asqueroso aroma.

–Al parecer a la octava– hizo una mueca tratando de recordar –, el número creo que era 230, pero déjeme en la octava, yo encontraré el hotel ahí.

Y sin decir nada más, el taxista se dirigió hacia las calles de Manhattan.

–¿Qué tan lejos puede estar mi hotel del aeropuerto? – rechinó los dientes. Había estado sentada en ese caluroso y apestoso vehículo, por lo que, en verdad, ya estaba harta.

–No falta mucho, nena– Isabella hizo una mueca y volteó a ver la ventana.

La vista era genial, había puro edificio gigante. Nada que se comparara con su país.

–Si miras a la derecha en el próximo cruce, podrás ver el Rockefeller Center, justo aquí– le dijo mientras pasaban, Isabella no pegó su rostro al vidrio, sin embargo, pudo visualizar el espléndido edificio de cristal.

Era impresionante.

–Y este es el Empire State Building, el más alto, ya sabes– siguió narrando los edificios o lugares importantes por los que pasaban hasta que se encontraron a un ladito de Central Park.

–Esto es maravilloso– por fin logró decir algo sin sonar mimada. Y es que en verdad lo era.

Las calles estaban repletas de autos y de tráfico, sin embargo también estaba invadido de turistas. No había lugar en el que voltearas y estuviera solo. Miró el parque a su derecha y apreció lo verde que era, la hacía extrañar los bosques de Parisinias.

–Aquí empieza la octava avenida, cariño, aunque no se en dónde quede el número– ignoró el apodo y se dirigió al taxista.

–Podré encontrarla caminando, gracias por sus servicios– y salió del taxi sin esperar que le abriera la puerta, porque lo aceptaba, no se la había ni abierto cuando se subió en él.

Sonó un bocinazo y volteó la cabeza nerviosa.

–Hey, ridícula pelirroja– dijo el taxista enojado –, son treinta y cinco dólares.

Isabella sonrojada, se acercó y sacó el dinero enrollado tratando de encontrar un treinta. Al no hacerlo, sacó dos de veinte y esperó a que el taxista le diera el cambio.

–Guarda eso, cariño– volvió a su tono tranquilo –, es demasiada lana la que tienes ahí. Esto es Nueva York, no el barrio seguro de la esquina.

Y se separó de la banqueta para desaparecer entre todos los carros que estaban ahí.

Isabella, después de casi cuarenta y ocho horas de no poder sonreír, lo hizo.

Después de una hora de estar buscando el maldito hotel número 230 estaba cansada y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, perdida en la mísera ciudad, creía que estaba en Brooklyn o en sus alrededores.

Cuando le había preguntado a una persona, la cual no fue nada amable, este le había dicho que se encontraba en Nueva York y no en Brooklyn.

Confundida había preguntado si no era lo mismo, el extraño solo se rió de ella.

Isabella sabía que no tenía nada que hacer en esas glamourosas calles por lo que se enojó y sacando a relucir su princesa interna, le ordenó que encontrase cualquier forma de dirigirla al lugar que buscaba.

Isabella Bernadett nunca se hubiera esperado cuando el joven le había gritado un monto de groserías indescifrables y la había dejado más confundida, ahora se encontraba caminando en algún lugar de Nueva York sola y enormemente atemorizada.

Odiaba a Lilia por haberse ido.

¡Ugh! Casi gritó cuando sintió algo húmedo tocar su, ahora, horrible cabello.

_Por favor que no llueva, por favor que no llueva..._

Sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

Miró hacia el cielo y le levantó un dedo mentalmente, ya que como princesa nunca debería de hablar o señalar blasfemias.

La lluvia se hizo aún más fuerte y visualizó a toda la gente buscando refugio o levantando su paraguas, siguió la primer opción y entró en la primera tienda que había a su escaneó cuidadosamente, todo era verde y olía a café. Buscó una mesa disponible y se sorprendió al ver que no había ninguna y que todavía había gente parada en una línea, ¿será para sentarlos?

Carraspeó audiblemente pero todos parecieron ignorarla, por lo que volvió a carraspear.

Desesperada ordenó:

-Quiero una bebida grande de su especialidad, de inmediato- la gente la miraba extrañada y ella hizo una mueca. -Ah... y un lugar donde sentarme. Este local necesita que lo amplíen o cierren.

La carcajada de las personas no sonó para nada disimulada por lo que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y pensar en lo que les gritaría. Isabella nunca le gritaba a su pueblo, pero este país era totalmente diferente al que ella conocía.

Mierda, pensó, todo este show estaba llamando la atención. Sonrió tímidamente y luego pensó en que decir.

-¿Eres una inspectora de sanidad?- preguntó el señor que estaba en la caja. Isabella sabía muy poco lo que ellos hacían, pero asintió.

-Sí, bueno me han descubierto. No hay nada más que hacer aquí...

Se dirigió a paso firme hacia la salida, pero al ver que la lluvia enserio se había desatado se retractó. -Pero antes tendré que probar esa especialidad de la casa, si gustan... oh- dijo cuando realizó que tenía que hacer fila. -Haré fila.

Tratando de disimular su gran acto, caminó con la cabeza baja hasta el final de la línea.

-¿Y qué hace, en realidad, un inspector de sanidad?- escuchó una voz delante de ella, sorprendida lo volteó a ver y se atragantó con las palabras ante esa mirada.

Era tan verde que le recordó, por segunda vez en el día, a su reino.

-Este... pues tu sabes- intentó sonar casual- inspeccionar.

La mirada atenta de aquel extraño la hizo salir de sus casillas. Nadie la miraba así de fijamente que ella no conociera. Estaba acostumbrada de ser el centro de atención, no a miradas que le devoraban el cerebro.

-Siempre pensé que eran viejos, gordos y feos- coqueteó -, además de calvos claro está.

Isabella se le quedó mirando como si a un bicho se tratase. Le levantó una ceja e intentó pensar en qué responderle más no hubo palabras exactas en su vocabulario para seguirle la corriente.

Solo pudo mirarlo fijamente. Era un hombre guapo, tan alto que ella le llegaba alrededor del hombro, sus hombros eran anchos, aunque la chaqueta de cuero café los hacían lucir aún más de lo normal, noto que tenía barba solo en la barbilla y apenas tenía unos dos días de haber nacido. Sus cejas parecían un bosque de tan pobladas y abundantes que era, aunque lo que más le impresionó fueron sus grandes ojos redondos de color verde.

Esas pestañas deberían de ser exhibidas en un museo, pensó.

-Pues pensaste mal- se encogió de hombros y avanzó un paso más ya que la fila se seguía moviendo.

Empezó a leer el menú y solo entendió que el _alto_ era, posiblemente, el tamaño más chico. Miró el precio de un café y luego intentó rebuscar en su bolsa para sacar lo más discretamente un billete.

_Tendré que buscar una cartera. _

–Yo pediría el café late blanco– dijo casualmente el mismo hombre con las pestañas de museo. –Es de mis favoritos en día de lluvia.

Ella sonrió agradecida y lo pidió en la caja. Cuando no se lo dieron demandó el porqué se tardaban tanto. El extraño solo rió un montón.

–¿Qué sucede? Todo el mundo en este país son unos maleducados desgraciados– se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla, retándolo.

Bien, se recordó, esa pose nunca la haría una princesa.

–Y supongo que de donde vienes todo mundo es educado y leal– bromeó –, ha de ser Canadá.

–No. Y no preguntes de dónde soy que no te diré– agregó rápido. Al extraño pareció no importarle por lo que se encogió de hombros.

–Tienes esperar a que tu nombre sea llamado para ir al círculo de ahí –señaló con un dedo la esquina de la barra – y lo agarras.

Empezó a caminar hacia una mesita que tenía una laptop encima de ella y miró cómo se sentaba. Tragando su orgullo se acercó a él y con la mirada le pidió sentarse en su misma mesa. Pestañas bonitas se carcajeó bajo su aliento y he hizo un ademán con sus manos para que se sentara.

–¡Edward! ¡Bella!

Gritaron en la barra por lo que él se levantó y cuando regresó llevaba dos bebidas consigo. Ella no se levantó por todavía no acostumbrarse a su nombre.

–Me hice el educado y leal y le traje su bebida, madam – bromeó y colocó el pedazo de cartón frente a ella. Isabella sonrió.

–Tan atento, Edward, gracias.

Se quedaron unos minutos callados disfrutando de la bebida y cuando él cerró su laptop le dirigió una mirada atenta. Era encantador, pensó Isabella.

–Veo que acabas de llegar del aeropuerto– señaló con su barbilla su maleta. Ella tragó lentamente, asintiendo.

–He estado buscando mi hotel como por no sé cuando antes de haber llegado a este espléndido local– susurró con mucha pena. –No he tenido suerte encontrándolo.

–Tal vez pueda ayudar, ¿cuál es su nombre?

–Oh, no tengo ni idea– se encogió de hombros –, sólo sé que está en la octava y que es doscientos treinta y algo – comentó y volvió a tomar un sorbo. –¡Oh, sí, en Brooklyn!

Él abrió los ojos sorprendidos, a punto de morir de risa habló.

–Bella– murmuró suavemente –, estás en Nuevo York, Brooklyn está atravesando el puente. Tendrás que cruzar por metro, será lo más fácil, luego ya podrías pedirle a un taxi que te lleve a la calle. Supongo que no habrá problema en encontrar el hotel.

–Pero qué tonta he sido – suspiró y se levantó de su asiento. Agarró su pequeña maleta y se dirigió a pestañas bonitas. –Muchas gracias, en serio.

Y sin qué él pudiera hablar algo más, salió disparada hacia el metro para intentar llegar a Brooklyn.

* * *

Gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto

asof.


	5. Capítulo 4

Disfruten:

El metro apestaba y no había dónde sentarse, aparte de que Isabella estaba segura que mucho más que un hombre la había tocado a propósito. Repugnada estaba en las calles, las cuales estaban mucho más vacías que en Nueva York, esperando por que cualquier taxi se le acercara.

Tardó media hora en darse por vencida y empezar a levantar la mano o imitar a las personas que estaban cerca de ella parando a los carros amarillos.

–¿A dónde, chula?

Entonces ella repitió las palabras que por fin pudo recordar. Esperaba que esta vez, sí, estuviera en el hotel. Necesitaba descansar, una ducha y buena comida. El solo pensar en la tranquilidad de un hotel le hacían relajarse de antemano, aunque no podía estar de todo tranquila ya que todavía le faltaba saber algo de su madre o Rolando.

Rolando, pensó mientras suspiraba, dónde se había metido ese maldito duque. Se mordió la lengua evitando las miserables lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir, ella no podía comunicarse con él, le había dicho Lilia, y probablemente eso molestaría al duque.

Las calles en esta parte de la ciudad resultaban más tranquilas, se dijo tratando de olvidar todo su conflicto, cuando dieron la vuelta en lo que parecía un fraccionamiento, con todas esas casas de muchos pisos y una pequeña entrada de ladrillos rojos, volvió a maldecir bajo su aliento. De nuevo se había equivocado de dirección.

–Hemos llegado, chula, serían veinte dólares– sin decirle nada se bajó del taxi decidida a rendirse y preguntar por alojamiento una sola noche, por lo que si era su día de suerte, se dirigió a la casa número 230.

Nadie le contestó cuando timbró. Dos casas más a la derecha se dio cuenta que las luces estaban prendidas, por lo que se dirigió a aquella casa, hizo una mueca cuando escuchó a infinita gente hablar. _Genial, _ironizó, _esta casa será un circo. _Decidida entre timbrar o pasar la noche buscando su estúpido hotel, el cual ni nombre se sabía, tocó la campana fuertemente, desesperada por una urgente ducha.

–¡Oh, madre! – gritó la pequeña adolescente que abrió la puerta. –¡Ha llegado!

Isabella, desubicada de que la estuvieran esperando se asustó un poco, encogiéndose muy apenas para que nadie lo notara. No podían haberla reconocido, Lilia no la pudo haber puesto en la boca del lobo, ¿o sí? Después de todo lo que había pasado no le extrañaría que hubiera confiado en la gente equivocada.

_No confíes en nadie, menos si eres una princesa que está escondiéndose. _

En estos momentos, como no lo había sentido desde que Lilia la dejó sola en una ciudad apestosamente diferente a lo que conocía, juró que acabaría con Lilia una vez que la viera de nuevo.

–Hay, Karina– una voz mayor la sacó de su trance y miró de nuevo a la adolescente que le había abierto la puerta. No podía tener más de quince años –. Hazla pasar, debe de estar cansada.

–No voy a entrar con desconocidos, probablemente me equivoqué. Estaba buscando un hotel – soltó con amargura hacia la pequeña morena que la veía, por lo que había entendido debía de llamarse Karina. –Así que solo dirígeme hacia el más cercano, si es tan amable.

Y entonces lo que nunca le pasaba a ella, sucedió. Una plebeya riéndose en todo su esplendor en su propia cara.

Cuanto deseaba que se encontraran aquí los guardias para que le enseñaran respeto a esa pequeñaja.

–¡Pero si la princesa es graciosa, mami! – Sin decir ninguna palabra, y todo contrario al protocolo, tomó rudamente su muñeca para meterla en la casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

–¡Karina! – Escuchó el tonó reprendiéndola. –Habíamos quedado que será _Bella_– hizo énfasis en aquel horroroso sobrenombre. –, aparte de que es tu prima. Hola, Isabella– y entonces vio lo que menos se esperó que se encontraría: la viva imagen de su madre, sin embargo esta estaba mas rellenita y menos sofisticada. Tenía el cabello más corto y enchinado, y aunque no podía recordar exactamente cómo era el cabello de su madre ya que siempre lo llevaba bien peinado, supo que las personas de ahí dentro eran su familia.

Con un gritillo de sorpresa y sin saber qué ocasionó el mareo, su cabeza fue directo contra el suelo.

* * *

–Bueno, Edward, te he dicho que sí hombre. La princesa ha llegado – Mario bajó su tono de voz para que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que decía.

Eran pasadas las once de la noche y ambos habían quedado, como casi cada semana, en el mismo bar de Brooklyn que daba una hermosa vista hacia los grandes edificios de Nueva York. Edward rió un poco por lo tonto que era su amigo, él sabía que su prima, la cual solo había visto una vez en su vida, era una princesa de algún país europeo perdido. Aquel que nadie conocía, _mierda_ pensó. Él claro que lo conocía, sin embargo pretendía no hacerlo.

–Y me haz dicho más que suficiente, Mario– le contestó –, tu madre te castrará cuando se entere que lo has gritado en un bar de mala muerte. Se supone que está aquí para protegerla no para presumirla, amigo.

–No la he visto, debe ser toda perfeccionista y mimada, ¿no? – Mario se rió de su propio chiste, Edward le dudó si era porque lo encontraba divertido o solo era el alcohol haciendo efecto.

Después de una media hora más, Mario ya no decía oraciones coherentes por lo que Edward decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo en su casa seguro, así que tomando su coche se movió hasta su casa.

Un princesa en Nueva York, pensó con ironía, esto si era ficción. Había escapado de casa por todo los problemas y en cuanto hay una oportunidad de ser libre al fin, queda enredado en otro, porque sí, el estar involucrado con la familia que ocultaba a alguien de la realeza era tormentosamente peligroso. Mario no le había dicho muchos detalles, simplemente que todo el caos en su país se desató con la muerte del rey y que solo protegían a la heredera al trono.

Hizo un sonidillo con la lengua, eso se escuchaba como un cuento de Disney, tal vez podía hacer algo nuevo con su carrera y empezar como escritor guionista y venderlo para una película. Seguro vendería.

No acompañó a Mario hasta la puerta, simplemente le gritó a Shely que lo acostara de lado y que luego se daba una vuelta para conocer a la nueva inquiBella. La madre de Mario casi le dice de lo que se iba a morir si se atrevía a venir a molestarla.

Sonrió irónicamente mientras se despedía de Shely.

Siempre había sido tan Edwardernal que le hacía preguntarse cómo hubiera sido tener una madre desde el nacimiento. No pensó más en el tema, después de todo ya lo había superado hace años cuando había llegado a la Universidad de Nueva York en busca de una nueva vida y había conocido a Mario y su familia, lo que prontamente se hizo su familia.

¡Ah, cómo los quería!

* * *

Isabella se despertó totalmente desubicada y cansada. No le dolía la cabeza, por lo que supuse que no se había pegado tan fuerte y que era más el cansancio que nada el porque se había desmayado. Se intentó sentar en la incómoda cama y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en bata, suponía que alguien le había quitado la ropa para no estar incómoda. Miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación, era de un rosa claro y con muchos posters de artistas que ella no conocía, había tres camas amontonadas en cada esquina y en la cuarta había un pequeño escritorio desordenado. Se preguntó cuántas personas vivían en esta pequeña casa y cómo le haría para sobrevivir a lo incómodo que sería la situación.

Se puso de pie, decidida a no ser una carga y tratar de hacer cosas por su cuenta, por primera vez en su vida miró la cama sin tender y se decidió a tenderla. Acabando vio muchas arrugas y para nada igual el edredón de cómo se veía en su palacio, sin embargo se sentía feliz por el pequeño esfuerzo que había hecho.

–Bien, estás despierta– Karina cantó entrando a la habitación, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Si bien Isabella no se acordaba de nadie por lo pequeña que era y el corto tiempo que había estado, esos grandes ojos sonrientes le recordaban a un pequeño bebé. Supuse que era su prima que había conocida solo al año de nacer.

–No tenías que hacer tu cama, Bella– sonrió encogiéndose de hombros –. Mentira, que bueno que la haz hecho, mamá te dirá todo lo que tienes que hacer en esta casa. No te ves remilgada ni nada.

Hizo una graciosa mueca examinando a la princesa y Isabella se rió un poco de su comentario, volviéndose a sentar en la cama. Claro que era remilgada, ¡solo mira en la choza que vivían! Se gritó mentalmente, prefería ir a un hotel sola que convivir con su familia desconocida.

De seguro desencajaría.

–Podrías prestarme ropa, ¿Karina, verdad? – musitó amablemente después de su ataque de pánico mental.

Quería regresar a casa, quería hablarle a Rolando y decirle que se casaría con él, por supuesto que lo haría. Inclusive si llegaba hoy y se iban a las muy famosas Vegas.

Sus ojos empezaron a quemar, por lo que volteó a ver la ventana para mirar el parque de enfrente.

Ayer no lo había notado. Se veía… pacífico.

–¡Claro, pero que sonsa! – Chilló – No soy tan pequeña como tu, pero probablemente te quede un vestido, es un día bonito para ponerse un vestido.

Isabella asintió sin siquiera prestarle atención.

–Gracias, ¿podría darme un baño?

–Bella, no tienes que preguntar, estás en tu casa. Sí, claro que puedes, déjame te muestro el cuarto de baño– volvió a chillar emocionada saliendo del cuarto, Isabella la siguió suspirando frustrada de que el baño no se encontrara en el mismo cuarto. –Tendrás que ser rápida si piensas bañarte en la mañana, hay seis personas en esta casa y todos nos repartimos en dos baños, pero este es el mejor–. Le guiñó un ojo, todavía sonriente. –Derecha es fría, izquierda caliente. Yo pondría los dos en medio para que fuera tibia, no sé cómo te gusta.

Isabella suspiró al mirar el pequeñísimo cuarto de baño. Suspiró resignada, _no era de extrañarse_, pensó.

–Gracias, Karina– inclinó la cabeza para despedirla, pero al momento se sintió tonta. Claro que ella no sabía el protocolo de las Islas Parisinias.

–Estaré abajo, trata de apurarte. Todo mundo quiere conocerte– esta vez no se estremeció con el chillido de su voz –. Estábamos cenando ayer cuando apareciste, luego te desmayaste, por cierto ¿cómo te sientes con eso? Digo nunca me he desmayado, pero te ves y mamá dijo que era por cansancio. Y valla que has dormido mucho, ¡es casi otra vez la hora de la cena! Bueno, no, pero me entiendes.

Lo que Isabella quería era un poco de paz y silencio y esta parlanchina simplemente no se callaba. Su sonrisa quedó estampada en su rostro mientras seguía escuchando.

Cuando no aguantó más, finalmente la cortó.

–Creo que mejor me doy ese baño, ¿frío derecha, caliente izquierda? – No esperó a que respondiera y se encerró dentro del cuarto.

Sus ojos vagaron por las pequeñas dimensiones y cuando finalmente se toparon con su reflejo, guió una mano a su boca para ahogar un sollozo. Esto no podía estar pasándole, no podía estar atrapada en una casilla sin siquiera saber qué era lo que pasaba ahí afuera en su país. Lágrimas quemaron por salir y finalmente las dejó caer, necesitaba desahogarse y había esperado mucho tiempo. El protocolo decía que nunca nadie la debía de ver llorar, ni siquiera lo había hecho frente a su madre cuando niña porque su padre la reprendía a dura voz.

Entró a la regadera y no distinguió cuando sus lágrimas se detuvieron debido a la mezcla del agua con la que se bañaba. Irónicamente, se dijo que este era el baño más preciado que se había dado en toda su vida.

**_Hola a todos los lectores que me están siguiendo,  
espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia tanto como disfruté de haberla escrito._**

**_Tengo una historia (en fiction press) que se llama Mi código Rojo, trata de una chava super introvertida e insegura  
de si misma  
y de la nada encuentra un novio, pero este chavo tiene sus propios problemas  
no sé si les interese el trama, pero si le quieren dar una visita:_**

**_ s/3212198/1/Mi-C%C3%B3digo-Rojo_**

**_Mi perfil es: ~asof_**

**_Les agradeceria que se den una vuelta y dejen comentarios en ambas historias. _**

**_Saludos, tengan buena noche, asof._**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disfruten el capítulo: **

–¡Ya te has despertado, cariño! – chilló su tía mientras asomaba la cabeza por donde las voces se escuchaban.

Con precaución entró al pequeño cuarto de estar y miró a su alrededor. Karina se encontraba sentada en la pequeña mesa para seis personas molestando algún hombre que parecía de su misma edad.

Había fácil siete personas en aquel diminuto espacio y la claustrofobia se empezó a asomar. Una cosa era tener una familia lejana y olvidada y la otra era convivir con ellos sin conocerlos en un lugar limitado. Su cabeza era un caos, un tremendo y confuso caos, quería hablar con alguien y le dijera que estaba pasando, sin embargo sabía que eso estaba lejos de suceder por lo que forzó una sonrisa en su angulado rostro y respiró hondamente, sacándolo con esfuerzo.

–Déjame te presentó a todos– comenzó a decir su tía. Empezó a señalar al señor moreno que se encontraba en el rincón –, es mi marino Víctor, a su lado –señaló a una versión joven de su marido, no debía tener más de doce años – es Iván.

–Ya conoces a Karina– ella sonrió ampliamente y volvió a molestar a lo que parecía ser su otro hermano – y a su lado está Mario.

–¿Hola? – Intentó sonar amable, pero creo que su mueca de disgusto les dijo todo.

–Clara, ahí estás – gritó su tía –, ella es nuestra sobrina, la hija tu tío. Él se quedó en Colombia por motivos que desconozco, solo nos trajimos a Clara y Hernán – giró su cabeza en busca de Hernán, lo encontró acostado en el sofá lanzando una pelota. –Ese de ahí es Hernán, el más pequeño.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando entender la situación familiar, Mario debería de tener alrededor de veintitrés años, donde luego le seguían Karina e Iván, mientras que por el otro lado, Clara debería de tener quince y Hernán unos ocho. Era un desastre, sabía que su privacidad acabaría.

Tragó saliva en seco sin decir palabra y se sentó lo más lejos posible de Karina y Mario en la diminuta mesa, esperando la comida. Nadie le ofreció sus cubiertos y platos, lo que se le hizo totalmente extraño.

Se aclaró la garganta.

–¿Quién sirve en esta casa? Mi estómago ha estado vacío por tiempo indefinido– las carcajadas y voces se callaron, volteándola a ver como si una cabeza le hubiera crecido. Su tía se acercó sonriendo sin significado.

–Bella, tu vida como princesa ha sido suspendida– susurró –, desde ahora, en esta casa, cada quien hace sus deberes. Podremos enseñarte a lo que no estés acostumbrada, pero nadie será tu sirvienta. Siento el trágico giro que tu vida está dando, pero imagínate lo que nosotros estamos sacrificando por tenerte con nosotros, por lo que te pido amablemente, adáptate.

Isabella achicó los ojos y levantó su barbilla. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el refrigerador para sacar las cosas necesarias para hacer un sándwich.

–Estoy intentando– susurró con melancolía –. Mi padre está muerto, y mi reino ha sido invadido, no tengo ni la mínima idea de lo que ha ocurrido y nadie parece querer decírmelo. Soy la princesa heredera, ¡es mi deber saber!

Chilló con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, las siete personas en la sala la voltearon a ver con compasión, aunque no sabiendo que decir. Lo inteligente fue que nadie habló y todos, con excepción de su tía, dejaron la cocina.

Exhaló el aire que tenía contenido dejando así todo el enojo acumulado con aquella bondadosa familia.

–Lo siento– susurró –, estoy adaptándome. Lo siento.

–Lo sé, cariño– le acarició su asqueroso cabello corto del color ridículo. Odiaba al peluquero que había hecho eso, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. –Pronto saldrás de esta, no te rindas.

–Debería de estar ahí, en mi palacio enfrentando lo que sea que esté pasando. Mi país creerá que he huido. No puedo hacer esto sin mi padre, no puedo.

Ansiosa, empezó a hacer el sándwich ya que era lo único que sabía preparar.

–Nadie sabe nada, Bella. Pronto sabremos que está ocurriendo, mientras tanto lo mejor es que no abandones a alguno de nosotros. Te podemos enseñar la ciudad, dime ¿quién no ama Nueva York? No te limitaremos de nada con excepción de que nos digan que estás en peligro.

–Eres muy amable– le sonrió, dejando lo que estaba haciendo –. Les pagaré cuando recupere a mi reino.

Su tía sacudió la cabeza con una cálida sonrisa.

–Somos familia, Bella. Nos ayudamos.

Y fue ahí donde Isabella entendió lo difícil que también esta aventura era para ellos.

* * *

Haber esperado que el rey muriera había sido un largo y desesperado camino, aunque lo más inteligente que había elegido. Matarlo hubiera puesto a todo mundo en alerta y su plan se estuviera yendo por el retrete ahora mismo… Sin embargo la cosa tenía buena pinta, todo estaba como lo había dictado y acordado con su colega, solo faltaba un último detalle: encontrar a la princesa heredera.

Algo debió de haber fallado, se dijo mientras descaradamente caminaba de un lado al otro en su gran habitación, porque la princesa había salido huyendo con un agente especial encubierto, ¡y a él se le había pasado por desapercibido!

Ahora Isabella Bernadett se encontraba en algún lugar escondida por manos expertas, no había podido dar con ella en los cuatro días desde que el reino quedó inundado por el miedo al perder a su rey y princesa heredera al mismo tiempo.

Un toque en la puerta lo hizo tomar su papel que se decidió actuar para no parecer sospechoso y con la mirada perdida en la ventana dijo un leve: -adelante.

–Hay, mi señor, debemos de esconderlo, bien sabe– dijo alguna de sus pequeñas mucamas, no se sabía el nombre y no le importaba. Sacudió lentamente la cabeza siguiendo con su actuación.

–Siento que le debo a mi primo el, por lo menos, vigilar al reino. Sé que no es mi deber, sin embargo…

–Mi señor– interrumpió cuidadosa –, será mejor que no sea visto.

–¿La princesa, la reina? ¿Se encuentran bien? – intentó sonar lo más preocupado que pudo, solo quería saber si podría obtener la mínima información, no importaba la fuente con que le abriera un nuevo camino.

–No sé de ellas, nadie lo sabe.

–Entonces vete y déjame con mi pesadez, es mi país y no los desampararé.

Al escuchar el cerrojo rozar con la orilla de la puerta, apretó los dientes rechinándolos y maldijo su suerte.

Necesitaba encontrar a Isabella Bernadett y declarar su trono a como diera lugar.

* * *

Cuando había ido a Colombia había enamorado a toda su familia y se disgustó por el hecho de no poderlo hacer de nuevo, la única que parecía emocionada con su existencia en aquella humilde casa era Karina, aunque sus preguntas la sobrecargaran de emoción, al menos trataba de serle honesta de cómo se sentía.

–Los vestidos, ¡oh, los vestidos y esos bailes han de ser fantásticos! – Le había dicho y su mirada soñadora le animaron a seguir con su conversación.

Una hora y media de preguntas acerca de qué se sentía ser de la realeza, decidió que podía, por lo menos, intentar picar algo de comer ya que su estómago estaba hambriento.

Bajó las pequeñas escaleras y pude notar cómo la cocina dejaba sonido alguno cuando ella entró. Incómoda por que no la involucraran en su estilo de vida, caminó hacia el refrigerador sacando un pequeño contenedor con sandía partida dentro. Agarrando un pan, lo tostó y rebuscó jamón y queso en el frigorífico y su comida estaba lista.

–Uh, Bella– dijo Hernán con una mueca en su cara –, eso no es exactamente material para _comer_, es más bien como un desayuno a la hora de la comida. ¡Guac!

–Es bajo en calorías y nutritivo, Hernán– dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz –. Tal vez deberían de aprender a comer más saludablemente.

El niño volvió a hacer una mueca asqueado y regresó a su lugar enfrente de la televisión, el sonido de esta le molestó, por lo que de mala gana se sentó en una silla y empezó a picar su comida con un tenedor.

–Interesante color de comida, roja– escuchó una voz graciosa que venía bajando las escaleras –. Ahora entiendo porqué estás tan esquelética. Necesitas grasa, mujer. Un día te llevaré a _Wendy's_, te fascinará.

Sin saber que responderle lo fulminó con la mirada y colocó con una elegancia digna de la realeza un pedazo de sandía en su boca, no se molestó en voltearlo a ver de nuevo.

La cocina se fue llenando de murmullos y deseó poder salir de ahí, Karina se había perdido en su conversación con Clara acerca del quarterback de su secundaria y en un pensamiento se preguntó cuál hubiera sido su experiencia si hubiera sido educada públicamente…

El protocolo de su país indicaba que se debía de contratar a tutores especiales, aquellos que sólo saben lo mejor de lo mejor, para enseñarle a los príncipes herederos. Desde que tenía memoria, había sido la señorita Friedman su tutora en matemáticas (desde aprendizaje de números hasta los cálculos más complicados en física) y la señorita Grey en la importancia de la lectura y redacción necesaria para componer exquisitos textos para sus futuras publicaciones, no fue hasta que tuvo dieciséis años que su padre le empezó a tutorar tres horas a la semana lo que una reina hacía.

Le había enseñado a gobernar todo un país.

No había acabado sus lecciones, pero sabía lo necesarios para empezar a gobernar para la edad de los veinte. Cualquier complicación se dirigiría a su mano derecha, le había dicho el rey.

–¿Crees que es buena idea que Bella salga? – preguntó una voz a lo lejos de sus pensamientos, solo le había hecho caso por su nuevo sobrenombre impuesto.

Aunque no lo admitiera, cada vez le iba gustando más.

–No hay peligro, y no estará sola– le sonrió maternalmente su tía –, véanle la cara de exasperación. Tiene que darse un respiro al aire libre, Mario.

–Como quieras, la sacaré en la noche. Iré con Edward al bar, se podrá colarnos.

Su tía le dio una sonrisa radiante a su hijo besándole el tope de su cabeza, Mario siguió sonriendo y luego la volteó a ver divertido.

–Te tendrás que poner guapa, roja, nos vamos a las ocho.

Y la ignoró por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, siento la tardanza he estado liada con examenes. **

**Dejen cualquier duda o comentario que tengan,**

**He escrito una nueva historia, visiten mi si gustan leerla.**

**saludos, asof. **


End file.
